Haru wo daite ita
by Uchiha-shei
Summary: Sasuke y naruto son dos actores de peliculas AV pornoy son llamados para hacer un casting de una pelicula que trata sobre dos homoxesuales.LEMON[NARUSASU SASUNARU] mal summary denle una oportunidad si? OxO


_**Bueno por aquí vuelvo de nuevo con otro fic, esta sera largo no se exactamente cuantos capítulos tendrá pero creo que superara los 10 bueno dejo el primero haber si os gusta **_

_**Disclaimer:**naruto y de mas personajes no me pertenecen son de kishi-sensei, también decir que este fic esta basado en el manga "haru wo daite ita" aunque tendrá mas de una idea loca mía y de mas jeje n.n_

_**Advertencias: **este fic es yaoi osea relación chicoxchico y contiene lemon (en todos o la mayoría de los capis ) a si que si no te gusta te aconsejo que NO lo leas luego no quiero quejas ¬¬, pero si por el contrario te gusta adelante!! eres bienvenid y disfruta o _

_**Aclaraciones:**[narusasu sasunaru sobre todo narusasu aunque en este primer capi el lemon es sasunaru a partir de los de mas sera mayoritariamente narusasu OxO ._

_**ACTORES AV: actores de películas porno . **_

_**Sin mas que decir os dejo con el capitulo non**_

**HE HAGGED HOOKER**

_**"Haru wo daite ita es el último trabajo de un autor muy popular entre el público femenino.Publicado en la revista shukangenzai, esta es una historia de amor homosexual que dejó una gran impresión entre sus lectores.Los protagonistas son dos actores AV que cansados de hacer el amor falsamente deciden buscar el amor verdadero"**_

- mmm ... si mas

_Calor, contracciones, humedad todas esas sensaciones a las que estoy acostumbrado y placer un placer tan desbordante que me hace olvidar las cámaras._

- sa-sasuke mmm o si - _ ronroneo mi nombre con el poco aire que le queda, y ver sus expresión de infinito placer me hace curvar mis labios en una sonrisa lasciva mientras que de una ultima estocada la llevo al cielo_

- CORTEN!!

Tan pronto como terminan de decir esa frase el moreno se separa completamente de la chica y con una expresión de total indiferencia se levanta de la cama

- sasuke eso estuvo genial, cuando quieras lo repetimos sin cámaras de por medio- le dijo sensualmente la pelirroja desde la cama observando como tapaba su desnudes con una fina bata

- lamento desilusionarte karin, pero yo los e tenido mejores y no amenos que sea para otra película no se repetirá- espeto cortante dejando a la ojirojo con una mueca de desilusión

Al ver que un hombre mayor de pelo blanco se le acercaba se aparto de los cámaras y se sentó en un sillón apartado

- como siempre, eso fue perfecto uchiha

- algún problema jiraiya-sama?- pregunto indiferente al ver como tomaba asiento a su lado

- para nada solo vengo a traerte esto- dijo extendiéndole un paquete, al ver l mirada interrogante del moreno continuo- lo enviaron a tu dirección personal

Sin decir nada mas abrío el paquete bajo la mirada del peliblanco y un cámara que se había acercado a ellos con una botella de agua para el moreno

- ¿que es esto..?- se pregunto mas para el que para los otros al ver un libro y una carta

**Sr. Uchiha Sasuke**

**El casting para seleccionar el actor principal de la película "haru wo daite ita" está a punto de empezar.Será realizado en el lugar y hora mencionada.Por favor avisame en cuanto pueda.**

- casting para una película?

- si, es un libro que ha dado mucho que hablar en el mundo de las películas- contesto el cámara metiéndose en la conversación

- oh esperen un segundo!- corto jiraiya con una sonrisa burlona- uzumaki también recibió un paquete hoy

- _naruto!! _por qué invitan también a ese dobe?...todavía es un mocoso!!me voy a tomar una ducha (N/A: sasuke tiene 24 años y naru 19 n.n) _uzumaki naruto de nuevo, mi único rival ...rubio ojos azules, cara angelical y un buen cuerpo, je esta semana tuvo un ranking mejor que el mio , últimamente esta en todos los show nocturnos y ha ganado mucha popularidad._

_La primera impresión que da cuando lo ves es de un chico ingenuo e inocente...JA pura apariencia es un pervertido y por lo que se puede ver en sus películas cuando se trata de sexo se vuelve una fiera_

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando por encima del sonido del agua escucho las voces de afuera

- los dos fueron invitados, pero deseo que uno de ellos logre el primer lugar...

- según se hay dos roles principales.Así que... ellos deberán ser los homosexuales, como sea es su oportunidad para salir de esto

Sin querer escuchar mas abrío mas el grifo dejando caer un gran chorro de agua para que el sonido del agua al caer amortiguara las voces

- tsk ... juro que no dejare que me alcances dobe- dijo mientras salia de la ducha

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke miraba por la ventanilla del auto pensando en el casting que estaba a punto de hacer a decir verdad empezaba a ponerse nervioso y eso lo estaba sacando de quicio, desde cuando el uchiha sasuke se ponía nervioso? si el era reconocido por su frialdad y su temperamento de hielo! pero era inevitable todo lo que tuviera que ver con el rubio le provocaba una inquietud y un desagradable nudo en el estomago. Y no saber la razón de esas reacciones lo enfurecía provocando que fuera realmente desagradable con el uzumaki esa era la manera de disimular esas sensaciones que le provocaba

- uchiha-san hemos llegado- dijo con voz suave el chofer - quiere que lo venga luego a recoger señor?

- para nada, regresare solo

Sin decir nada mas y sin ni siquiera mirar al chofer se alejo dirección al ascensor.Cada paso que daba se incrementaba el nudo que se le estaba formando en la boca del estomago _no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto_ en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrían y lo primero que entro en el campo de visión del moreno fueron unos ojos color cielo que le provoco un escalofrío _tsk kusoo!!_

- cuanto tiempo sasuke-teme- pregunto mientras curvaba una sonrisa zorruna- también estas aquí para el casting?..hmm sabias que? creo que somo los únicos que estamos aquí hoy

Y hay estaba otra cosa que no soportaba del rubio, una vez empezaba hablar no paraba ¿como diablos podía ser tan escandaloso?

- callate no estoy de humor para hablar contigo- contesto indiferente mientras miraba para otro lado

- are? no me digas que estas nervioso- susurro arrinconandolo en una pared del ascensor y acercando sus labios a la oreja del moreno le dio un lametazo a lóbulo y continuo - es por estar en un sitio tan reducido solo conmigo?

Esa voz tan sensual y el aliento del menor en su cuello estaba terminando con su autocontrol, es que acaso se había vuelto idiota?¡si se estaba excitando! ¡y con el dobe! en medio de toda esa confusión solo atino a lanzarle una de sus típicas miradas al rubio, que si las miradas matanse el ojiazul ya estaría dos metros bajo tierra y criando malvas.El rubio solo se separo de el con una sonrisa burlona

- tu tan simpático como siempre ne? si solo era una bromita dattebayo!!- exclamo mientras salia del ascensor maldiciendose interiormente

Siempre era igual cuando estaba con el moreno siempre terminaba comportándose así, pero es que era muy impulsivo!! no podía remediarlo!! la culpa la tenia el siempre con esa aura de indiferencia que no conseguía romper, le ponia de los nervioso esa indiferencia, esa superioridad y porque no decirlo también esa aura de sensualidad que desprendía de cada poro de piel y antes de poder contenerse ya estaba pegado a el intentando ponerlo nervioso y romper ese porte de soy-mejor-que-tu-besame-los-pies plebeyo.Pero lo único que conseguía siempre era esa mirada helada e indiferente, esa que sin saber por que le congelaba el corazón y le provocaba un dolor intenso en el pecho

- leíste el libro? la película narra la historia de dos actores de AV y uno ama a otro hombre- hablo el rubio intentando suavizar el ambiente- el casting de hoy es para el papel principal- paro de repente y volteo mirando fijamente al moreno con una expresión seria- no dejare que lo obtengas...¡no me ganaras!

Justo después de decir eso se abrío la puerta dejando ver a una mujer alta de pelo corto rubio y ojos verdes

- bienvenidos a los dos- sonrió- por favor entren!soy Sawa Nagisa, autora y productor

_Que alta...de verdad es una mujer?...Algo no esta bien, nosotros medimos 1´80 cm!...creo..._Pensaba el moreno mientras se sentaba al lado del rubio en una salita y la rubia en frente de ellos en un sillón individual

- supongo que ustedes ya han leído el libro que le envié, el asunto de la homosexualidad es algo que no se puede decir abiertamente por que no es aceptado por la sociedad, por eso siempre hay que seguir algunas reglas cuando estas haciendo cine y no se puede hablar libremente.Es por esa razón que decidí producir esta película para un publico productor, he escogido actores de AV para que la historia parezca mas real y hoy decidiré quien hará el papel principal -para un segundo mirando a los dos seriamente, y curvando una sonrisa extraña continuo- ahora , me gustaría que tuvieran sexo

Uno dos, tres segundos y no eran capaces de procesar la información y cuando lo hicieron, poniendo cara de asco respondieron al unisono un ¿QUEEE? que resonó por toda la habitación

- acaso te estas burlando de mi?- dijo mirándola mal el moreno

- en esta película, seis de diez son escenas eróticas por eso debo verlos, con vuestro trabajo no debería ser tan difícil no?

- yo estoy listo- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa burlona

Hay estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que le provocaba como pequeñas descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo _me estas provocando dobe? _y seguía mirándolo con esos ojos celeste provocándolo _kusoo! realmente habla en serio _manteniéndole la mirada recompuso su mascara de indiferencia y curvando una sonrisa de superioridad contesto

- yo también estoy listo

- oh! me alegro , veo que no me equivoque sois muy profesionales- sonrisa burlona - bueno empiecen cuando quieran- termino de decir mientras los guiaba a una habitación

Los dos ignorando a la rubia sentada en frente de la cama, comenzaron a desvestirse con un poco de pudor.Una vez desnudos se arrodillaron en la cama uno enfrente del otro.Después de unos minutos el rubio se acerco al ojinegro y lo beso sintiendo como todo su cuerpo se estremecía por ese simple contacto

- _por que hago esto con un hombre?...y encima con naruto! _el rubio dejándose llevar por sus impulsos profundizo el beso _que esta haciendo con su lengua...kusoo!! el realmente va hacerlo _naruto agarro a sasuke por las mejillas y se apego mas a el y transformo el beso en uno desbordante de lujuria _no juegues conmigo maldita sea!! _aprovechando que el moreno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos se dejo caer encima de el y mientras le masajeaba el miembro empezó a lamer sus pezones.Viendo que el moreno no reaccionaba bajo hasta la altura del miembro erecto del mayor y comenzó a lamerlo como si de un dulce se tratase, cuando sintió los espasmos de placer del ojinegro se la metió entera de golpe en la boca

_**"NO ME GANARAS"**_

El recuerdo de aquella frase dicha por el rubio y la oleada de placer que sintió en el momento que el ojiazul se la trago hizo reaccionar al moreno que cogiendo al menor por los pelos se lo quito de encima e invirtió las posiciones quedando el encima del ojiazul _esta bien si quieres guerra la tendrás _pensó mientras lo besaba con furia

El rubio ahogo un gemido en la boca de sasuke por la sorpresa, notando como su miembro empezaba a latir dolorosamente por la excitación, a la vez que le mordía el labio inferior con fuerza y estiraba de el noto como el moreno le introducía dos dedos de golpe

- ahhh!!!... que es-estas haciendo teme!!- se quejo entrecerrando los ojos por el dolor

- no esta claro- contesto sin dejar de mover los dedos en su interior- no dejarte ganar dobe- e introdujo otro dedo moviéndolo en círculos ensanchando la estrecha cavidad del rubio.Cuando el ojiazul empezó a mover sus caderas en busca de mas los retiro y volteandolo boca abajo en la cama pego su pecho a la espalda del menor y le susurro al oído- tranquilo te gustara- y de una fuerte estocada lo penetro de golpe haciéndolo gritar del dolor

- kusoo!! sa-sacalo ah sa...

- ya veo debes estar molesto- dijo mientras empezó a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja- tranquilizate, no hay ninguna diferencia entre ser un hombre o una mujer cuando se trata de sexo anal - jadeo- mmm te permitiré saborear a un hombre de verdad- sin mas empezó a moverse despacio notando como se la estrujaba con cada contracción de placer

- ahh sasuke mmm- gimió notando como con cada estocada una oleada de placer le recorría el cuerpo

- te gusta ne?- le susurro en el oído subiendo el ritmo de las embestidas volviéndolas mas rápidas y salvajes- oh si aunque seas un baka hay que reconocer que tu culito es el puto cielo- dijo agarrando las caderas del rubio profundizando las embestidas llegando a un punto en el interior del menor que le hacia gritar de placer

- ahh ca-callate teme!!-contesto comenzando a masturbarse el mismo- solo si..que ..oh si mas baka mas rápido- jadeo moviendo las caderas para subir el ritmo

Calor y mas calor, contracciones, humedad y fuego liquido en las venas quemándolo por dentro, empezaba a nublarsele la vista y la temperatura de su cuerpo subía a un ritmo enloquecedor.Un grito ahogado del rubio al correrse acompañado de un estrujón en su miembro y todo se volvió negro no veía, no oía solo sentía una corriente eléctrica que subía desde su bajo vientre y se propagaba por su cuerpo junto con oleadas de placer que le hizo convulsionar, y con un gemido mas alto de lo que su orgullo le permitía termino de correrse en el interior del rubio.Había sido el mejor orgasmo de su vida con diferencia y eso que con su trabajo no habían sido pocos y admitir eso le provoco un desagradable agujero en el estomago.Maldiciendose interiormente se dejo caer junto al rubio intentando normalizar su respiración

- eso estuvo genial dattebayo- exclamo el rubio apenas pudiendo respirar

- _y que lo digas _pensó pero antes se cortaba la lengua que admitirlo en voz alta- hmm siendo un mocoso y un novato estuviste bien ...debería darte un premio dobe?- termino de decir con una sonrisa arrogante provocando que el rubio inflara sus mejillas en un gesto infantil que le hacia ver adorable

- estoy asombrada!!-exclamo la rubia levantadose del sillón- sentía una atracción tan real!! me sentía tan excitada!! me gustaría darle a los dos por igual mis felicitaciones pero eres tu sasuke- dijo cogiéndolo de la mano- usted será mi actor

- si?- pregunto sorprendido

- seras el uke... yo are el papel principal y de seme- silencio- soy un hombre

Silencio eso era lo que se escuchaba en la habitación...silencio que fue interrumpido por la escandalosa risa del rubio

- JAJAJA- se retorcía en la cama aguantándose el estomago sin parar de reír

- espera un segundo!! naruto lo aria mejor!! el actuaria muy bien ese papel yo entre en el así que ...

- JAJAJA no JAJA de eso nada ¡¡perdi!! ¡¡yo perdi!!- contesto mientras se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a vestirse- no puedo robar lo que es tuyo.Tu ganaste - termino de decir guiñandole un ojo con una mueca burlona

- eres genial!! lo siento- le dijo "la rubia" a naruto cogiéndole de las manos - te prometo que te tendré en cuenta para mis próximos proyectos

- seguro -mueca zorruna- adiós sasu-chan- dijo cogiéndolo por las mejillas- que te diviertas con tu papel ne? y si necesitas practicar llámame- termino dándole un beso húmedo- adiós te prometo que iré al estreno de la película - dijo cuando se separo de el y caminaba hacia la puerta- no me lo perdería por nada del mundo dattebayo!!! jajaja- y se perdió por el pasillo dejando al moreno en shock _jeje eres efecto retardado sasuke-teme ...1 2 3_

- NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

_**Sasuke dejo el mundo de AV en secreto y empezó a hacer la película.Fue una sorpresa, incluso para el , no solo tuvo éxito en su patria sino que también en otro lugar...**_

**CONTINUARA!!!**

_**hay quedo eso XDDD espero que les halla gustado - decirme si queréis que lo continúe si? ya en el próximo capi el lemon seria narusasu OxO y también empezaría a ponerse interesante dejen reviews!!!**_

_**MUCHOS BESITOS . NOS LEEMOS!! **_


End file.
